


Long John Fraser

by elaine



Series: Ships in the Night [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Series: Ships in the Night, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-07
Updated: 1999-03-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: This story is a sequel toAwakenings.





	Long John Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

Ben clenched and released his calf muscles again, using the isometric exercises to keep his blood flowing while he stood at attention outside the Consulate. Unfortunately, the exercises did nothing to keep him warm. He managed to repress a shiver. The Indian Summer was definitely over now, he really should be wearing his red long-johns under his uniform to keep warm. This was all Ray’s fault.

Well, perhaps not ALL Ray’s fault... actually, if he was honest, he had only himself to blame. If only he’d realised what he was setting himself up for.

It had seemed innocent enough at first. The long-johns had been a pleasant reminder of the two nights he’d shared with Ray a month ago. His face grew warm at the thought of it. Two nights sharing a motel room, and a bed, with Ray. Afterwards, he’d got in the habit of putting them on when he felt like... remembering... And now when he actually needed to wear them, he found himself experiencing a physiological condition which was quite inappropriate for the workplace.

Of course he’d read about Pavlov’s experiments with dogs, he’d just never thought he’d find himself in such an undignified position.

It was only late Fall. He wondered how he was going to survive the winter.

*

Ray hurried along the dirty, dimly lit hall to Ben’s apartment. When he’d called the Consulate and found out Ben had called in sick, he’d been very worried. Ben was never sick. He had no idea how to look after himself in such a situation. He opened the door and went in without knocking.

“Hey, Benny. Are you OK?”

There was a muffled sob, he thought, and then Ben raised his head from the pillow. His hair was very tousled and his face was considerably flushed. Ray was relieved to see he’d had the sense to wear his red long-johns.

“Oh. Ray.” Ben’s voice was just a croak. He didn’t sound very happy.

Ray hurried over to the bed and sat on the edge. He put the back of his hand to Ben’s forehead. It was definitely hot.

“They told me at the Consulate you’d called in sick. Are you OK? Have you seen a doctor?”

“I don’t need a doctor, Ray. It’s just a cold.” Ben’s voice was definitely sulky.

Ray grinned affectionately at him, trust Benny to make all this fuss over a cold. “Well, you’re pretty hot. I’d better stay and look after you.”

*

Ben lay back against his pillows and eyed his best friend frustratedly. As if it wasn’t bad enough that Ray had walked into his apartment without knocking, interrupting a very pleasant day dream he’d been having... Now, Ray was insisting on staying the night. Ordinarily, he would have been rather pleased, if a little terrified, at the prospect of Ray sleeping near him. But he had no idea how he was going to explain to Ray that he needed to change out of his long-johns... and if he didn’t change out of them, he was in for an uncomfortable, possibly sleepless, night...

*

An hour later Ben was feeling more relaxed. He'd suggested to Ray that he go home to pick up his pyjamas and shaving gear. One look at Ben's cut-throat razor had been all it took to convince the detective that it was a good idea. Ben had ...rested for a while, then gone into the tiny closet/bathroom and cleaned himself up and changed into fresh underwear. Just to be safe, he'd also changed his sheets. Now he was ready to face Ray again. He'd REALLY have to do something about his problem with those long-johns...

*

As he made what would be the first of several trips up the stairs to Ben's apartment, Ray mentally reviewed the things he'd brought. Pyjamas and toiletries, of course... Frannie had warned him about the soap Benny used... pillows, LOTS of pillows, a down filled comforter, his robe. Three suits. That ought to be enough... surely. Half a dozen shirts and ties, not really enough, but at least he'd have the impression of having a choice in the mornings. And about a dozen changes of underwear. Best of all, the lasagne Ma had given him from the freezer. Dief would love that, and so would Benny. He managed to push the apartment door open and stagger inside.

Benny had changed out of his red long-johns. Ray's cheerful mood evaporated suddenly.

*

Ray scowled and muttered under his breath. He'd had a pleasant enough evening with Benny, but his good humour had taken a nose dive several minutes ago. If nose was the right word...

He wondered, briefly, if turning on the tap in the handbasin would help. Nah, it would probably only make things worse. It wasn't that he didn't want to pee. Quite the contrary, as Benny would say...

Benny. This was all his fault. Ever since those two nights they'd spent in that flea-ridden motel... He wiped a reminiscent smile off his face. Ever since, he'd had a problem when he was in the bathroom. It was weird. Bathrooms had never turned him on before. And knowing that Benny was in the next room only made it about a hundred times worse...

Oh well. There was only one solution for this particular problem. He'd just have to be careful to be quiet...

*

Ben smiled sleepily at Ray as he came out of the bathroom in his pyjamas. He blushed slightly when he realised that he recognised them... they were the ones Ray had worn in the motel.

Ray had been very annoyed with him when he'd arrived back and found he'd changed into his shorts and T-shirt. Luckily he'd already rehearsed what he thought was a pretty convincing excuse. It was rather sweet that Ray was so concerned about his health, but he could hardly tell him the real reason.

It had taken Ray an awful long time in there, though. And Ben had thought he'd heard groaning. But surely Ray was too young for prostate problems. Still there was no point at all in asking, Ray would never discuss anything so personal, not even with his best friend.

 


End file.
